Mat Latos
Matthew Adam "Mat" Latos (born December 9, 1987 in AlexandriaFile:200px-Mat_Latos_first_pitch_in_the_major_leagues.jpg|thumb|'Mat Latos' making his Major League Debut for The San Deigo Padres on July 19, 2009]], Virginia]]) is a Major League Baseball baseball pitcher for the Cincinnati Reds High School and College. Latos attended Coconut Creek High School in Coconut Creek, Florida. He was drafted by the Padres in the 12th round (333 overall) of the 2006 Major League Baseball Player Draft. Although scouts from the MLB agreed he had 1st round talent, he fell in the draft because his personality made him hard to put up with in high school. The Padres didn't sign him until he went through 1 year of Broward College where he matured. The Padres offered him $1.25 million dollars before he would re-enter the 2007 draft. Minor League Career Latos started his pro career at Eugene, the Rookie league farm team for the San Diego Padres, in 2007. In 2008, Latos spent time in Eugene again, and was promoted to Class A Fort Wayne.Latos was invited to the Padres spring training in 2009, but suffered a minor ankle sprain. He then started the season in Fort Wayne, and after 4 starts he allowed only 1 run, and was promoted to the Class AA San Antonio Missions. At San Antonio, Mat had 5 wins and 1 loss, and threw 5 perfect innings in his last start there on July 9. Latos was selected to play in the 2009 All-Star Futures Game, and threw one scoreless inning. He was promoted to make his major league debut on Sunday, July 19, 2009 against the Colorado Rockies.[2] San Diego Padres In his major league debut on July 19, 2009, Latos went 4 innings, allowing 3 hits and 2 runs while striking out 4, in 75 pitches. Latos was the first pitcher in Padres history to win four of his first five career starts.[3] On May 13, 2010, Latos threw a complete game shutout against the division foe San Francisco Giants. The only hit he allowed was an infield single. The Padres won the game 1-0. After posting a 5.47 ERA through May 1, Latos lowered his ERA down to 2.45 right before the All Star Break, also leading the league in BAA and WHIP (.193 and 0.97 respectively). On July 8, 2010, Latos went seven scoreless innings, 4 hits, and hit his first career home run. On September 7, 2010, Latos set a major league record with a 7 inning, 10 strikeout performance in a win against the Dodgers. The victory was Latos' 15th consecutive start logging at least 5 innings and allowing 2 or fewer earned runs, the longest streak in modern baseball history (since 1900) according to Elias Sports Bureau. Previously the mark had been set by Greg Maddux (1993–94) and Mike Scott (1986), who had such streaks lasting 14 starts.[4]. That was Latos' last victory of the 2010 season; he lost his last five starts, culminating with a 3-0 loss to the San Francisco Giants on October 3 that, combined with an Atlanta Braves win, eliminated the Padres from playoff contention. Latos finished the 2010 season with a 14-10 record, 2.92 ERA (13th in the majors), 189 strikeouts (18th), and a WHIP of 1.09 (T-7th). The San Diego Union-Tribune attributed his struggles at the end of the year to fatigue, as he pitched 189 2⁄3 innings for the season, 66 2⁄3 more than in 2009.[5]Latos started 2011 on the disabled list due to a spring training shoulder injury.[5] He lost his first four starts of the season, extending his losing streak to nine consecutive starts dating back to 2010. The streak tied the longest streak in Padres history, held by Andy Benes and Dennis Rasmussen.[6] Latos had a no-decision in his next start after the bullpen blew save opportunity, preventing him from earning a win.[7] He would lose another decision for a 10-game losing streak that was one shy of the club record held by Gary Ross. Latos won on May 15 against the Colorado Rockies to end his losing streak.[8]